pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Shay
Shay is an OC of the user Illuminant *~, used in the various fanfics she has joined. Originally, she was just Illuminant herself in word form (Then SkyWarriorShaymin, hence the nickname), sharing her appearance and personality. As time went by, Illuminant got tired of such an inflexible character, and Shay was changed over and over again, developing into an OC in her own right. Illuminant has changed various aspects of the OC to fit roles in different fanfics, so Shay has multiple pasts, and lives multiple lives, but her personality and appearance has stayed more-or-less the same. (more or less.) Hey! If you are thinking, "Man, is Shay/Illuminant *~ an egomaniac! She created a page for herself!" right now, how about adding a page for your own OCs? So we can make a library of them~! (And I can get rid of this message and make this page look normal and pretty) Variations 'Steps Saga' 'Past' Shay's past is usually isn't mentioned in fics, due to it's lack of signifigance. It was brought up in an exchange between her and Xatu in Ice Steps, albet in an extremely vague manner. (Meaning, don't go check it out, it's not worth it. HGGGG) Prior to arriving at Holiday Kingdom, Shay posessed a string of bad habits, many of which still haunt her. She was a trainer travelling around Sinnoh, but her poor judgement led to her pokemon getting hurt, and harboring grudges. By the beginning of Ice Steps, she was friendless and unhappy, feelings which she hid under a ditz-like personality, hoping for a new start. 'Ice Steps' One day, she mysteriously ended up in a pokemon-only world, transformed from human into a Togepi. Upon waking, she was immediately devestated by her short egg-like stature, and went into an ego-driven depression. She later met up with a group of other humans-turned-pokemon, and together formed a rescue team. (It never got a proper name) The first night as a team, the group's base was attacked by a gang of petty theves--Gengar, Banette, Mismagious and Xatu. Shay's team managed to get rid of them, but Shay herself was promptly defeated. Taking it as an even further blow to her pride, she later abandoned the team and cornered the Xatu, making him lead her to the rest of his gang. Gengar, seeing potential in the Togepi as a minion, offers to help her get stronger, for an unrevealed price. He lead her to the top of Doom Falls, where she evolved twice, first into a Togetic. Before she could evolve further, Gengar revealed the price, and forced Shay into attacking two of her teammates, Cakei and Momiji, who were coming to get her. Shay went with it for a while but then snapped out of it after a 100-floor plummet. Then she went back up Doom Falls, and evolved into Togekiss with the help of a Shiny Stone stolen from Gengar. Momiji--Nidoran---also evolved, into Nidorina. After going back to base, both her and Momiji were hit with a strange vision, telling them their evolutions were not meant to be. This threw them into a